I Need You
by BananaLover3902
Summary: Rin is upset because everyone seems to be telling her that she isn't needed for anything, basically that she doesn't even have to be there for the world to function. She just screws everything up. Len hates seeing his sister so upset, so he tries to make her feel needed. (Yes, this is a sick fic)
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" Rin shouted, slamming the door to her room that she shared with her brother. Hearing the noise, Len looked up from his homework and stared at his sister. What happened?

"Something wrong?" he asked. Rin groaned and sat down at her desk, not wanting to talk to anyone. Len watched her, curious. He'd never seen his sister this upset. Clearly something had happened.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong," he persisted, standing up and walking over to her. Rin shook her head and ignored him. Suddenly, the door opened, making the twins look over to see who was there. Rin glared and Len raised an eyebrow.

"Um, do you need something, Miku?" Len asked, wondering why the tealette wasn't doing anything but stand there and stare. On closer inspection, Len concluded she was staring at Rin.

"Oh no, Lenny, she doesn't need a single thing from me!" Rin shouted angrily. Len flinched at the sudden volume of her voice. "In fact, nobody needs me for anything! I don't see why I'm even here anymore!" Rin stormed out of the room, knocking Miku back into the wall on her way out. Len stared in shock at the scene that had just played out. He was tempted to hep Miku up, but he was pretty certain that she was the one who got his sister upset in the first place. He glared at her.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Tell me, right now. I swear, if I find out you lied, I'll burn your secret leek stash!" Miku yelped and held her arms in the air in defeat.

"Okay okay, just don't touch my precious babies!" Miku exclaimed. "Rin and I are working on a project together, and I got mad at her because I thought she was messing everything up, so I told her that I didn't need her help, so she went to go help Luka cook, and she added salt instead of sugar to the cookies, so Luka said the same thing, and then she went to go watch a movie with Kaito, but...well, I think you get the point..." Miku frowned. "I came in here to apologize to her. It was me who messed it up, she didn't do anything wrong." Len frowned. He needed to show his sister that someone still needed her. And he was determined to do so.

Len grabbed his homework and ran into the living room where he saw Rin sitting on the couch, twiddling her thumbs. "Perfect," he said to himself.

"Hey Rin!" he said, a little too excitedly. Rin looked up and frowned, wanting to be alone.

"What?" she spat out. Len frowned, hurt by her rudeness. He made his way over to the couch, a little less excited.

"I need your help," he said. "I can't figure out how to solve these equations. Can you show me?" He smiled at her hopefully. Rin frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not good at helping people. All I'll do is screw everything up," she said, and left. Len sighed. This was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Len put his homework away and decided to find something else he had been working on. He searched his room to no avail, until he came upon his music folder. His eyes widened and he smiled as he thought of his next attempt. Hurriedly, he grabbed the folder and went off in search of Rin. He found her in the kitchen, staring at Luka. Luka seemed very busy with a sponge. What was she cleaning up? He heard her speak.

"I can't believe you," she muttered. "First you mess up the recipe, and now this. I can't tell you how disappointed I am." It was at that moment that Len saw a tear shining down his sister's soft skin. He balled up his fists and willed himself not to hit the pink haired cook. She had no right to be so rude to his sister, she was just trying to help.

Len put his hand on Rin's shoulder, making her turn to look at him. She registered his face and quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her like this. Len frowned in sympathy and held her hand.

"Rin, can you help me? I've been trying to finish this piece, but I can't quite get a good melody. You think you could-" Rin ripped her hand out of his grip and ran away. Len sighed and bit his lip. He hated seeing his sister cry, it always made him cry too. But he resused to let her see him weak when she needed him. Huh. It's funny. She needs him to need her. Oh, the irony of twins. You can never tell who wants to be the protective older sibling or the weaker, childish sibling. They constantly switch roles, normally Rin being the childish one. But from time to time, they both need to act protective of one another.

Len quickly became angry again and forced the tears away. He pulled Luka's hair, making her yelp. She whipped around and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted. Len gave her a nasty look.

"Gee, I think I should ask you the same thing!" he retorted. "Making my sister cry like that!" Luka rolled her eyes.

"She's being a baby," she justified her actions with that word. "She messed up, and she should be punished."

"She was trying to help you!" Len exclaimed, making Meiko walk into the kitchen to break up the fight.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on in here?" she asked, slightly sober. Len was in no mood to deal with the brunette.

"Luka's being a jerk to my sister," he stated plainly. Luka protested.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have ruined my cake!" Len rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'ruined'," he said in a mocking tone. Luka gave him a sharp look. Meiko wasn't sure who's side she should take.

"What did she do?" she asked, forgetting what they had told her. Luka simply continued on, pretending that she was asking for details.

"She used salt instead of sugar, and then she comes back and knocks a whole bunch of spices off the top shelf!" Luka said, gesturing to the mess of red powder behind her all over the stove top, counters, and floor. Len winced at the sight of it. He hadn't noticed that. He felt bad for Luka having to clean all that up, but he was more angry with her than he wanted to help her.

Meiko nodded. "That's a big mess," she stated, her words slurred. "I'm sure Rinny wasn't doing an harm though, usually doesn't..." Meiko yawned and walked out of the kitchen. Len smiled at Luka when she glared. That's that then.

Len went off to find Rin again, hoping he could get her to help him in some other way. She was still feeling bad about herself, worse even, since Luka had to yell at her like that. Len went back into his room, freezing when he saw his sister lying in bed, crying. His heart melted and he had to leave in fear that he would break down too. He wiped at his eyes as he walked back into the kitchen. Luka was gone, and there was no more mess, but the mixing bowl was still on the counter top. He walked over to it curiously. Surely it couldn't be that bad, right?

Len slowly swiped one finger around the top of the bowl, coating it in runny, red batter. He licked the tip of his finger and gagged. Ugh, it tasted absolutely disgusting! The salt and paprika were bad enough, but the eggs made the taste even worse. They weren't even beaten! It looked like most of the ingredients hadn't even been mixed in yet. Len shuddered and grabbed a paper towel. He wiped his finger off and spit into it, throwing it away. That was the worst thing he's ever tasted. It would make anybody sick.

Wait a second.

Len got a brilliant idea. A very, very, very, bad, and disgustingly terrible idea, but brilliant none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Len pulled the sloppy looking...he couldn't even call it a cake anymore...out of the oven. He winced as the smell hit his nostrils. It was repugnant and gross in every way. It smelled like wet dog mixed with burn flesh.

Len willed himself not to gag as he got out a knife and began to cut the monstrosity into eight pieces. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

The "cake" was surprisingly solid, not liquid in the middle like he assumed it would be. He was slightly afraid that it would have been. That would have made it that much harder to get down.

He wasn't going to be able to eat the whole thing. No, that'd be too much for him. He'd throw up before he got to four pieces. His stomach was too small for that, even if it wasn't disgustingly wretched. He would try for two pieces. If he could get two, then that'd do it. There was a chance that it might not even make his stomach upset -not including the taste- so he'd probably have to stuff himself if it didn't work, just to be able to blame it on the cake.

Len sat down at the table, fork at the ready. He gulped. Maybe it would be better to get some milk to mask the taste. He quickly stood up, glad to be away from the fate that he was sure to meet. He got a large glass of milk and sat back down. Now or never. He gulped. He prayed for never.

The first bite wasn't as bad as he initially thought; it was worse. The taste after cooking was 1,000 times worse than he ever could have imagined. He already felt like barfing, and he hadn't even swallowed it. He choked down the stomach acids that threatened to come up, splashing against his esophagus. Three more bites went by and he thought he wouldn't make it. The salt was absolutely revolting. It was all he could taste after a while. He quickly reached for the milk, downing half of it in one go. He hated to do it, but he successfully finished the two pieces of cake. His stomach ached terribly and he felt like he would vomit if he breathed in too deeply.

"Now what?" he asked himself. He hadn't thought of that. How was he going to get Rin's attention? He could hardly move, much less walk into their room and ask her to take care of him.

Len forced himself to stand, gripping the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white. He clamped his hand over his mouth.

Once he was certain that he wasn't going to throw up -yet- he made his way over to the couch in the living room. This was such a bad idea. He didn't even care about Rin anymore, all he could think about was the pain in his belly.

He moaned loudly, cursing himself for being such an idiot. His stomach burbled and groaned. Why'd he eat that cake? His cheeks puffed out. And so much of it?

He let out a loud belch and moaned again. He was hurting too much to care if anyone heard him. Screw manners. He flopped down on the couch and held his tummy tightly, curling up in a fetal position.

Miku walked into the living room. She had forgotten her bag that she needed for the project she was working on. Science wasn't going to make itself, and Rin certainly wasn't going to do it. She bent over to pick up her bag, but then she noticed Len and stopped, straightening up.

"So'd you get her happy yet?" she asked, hopeful that he wasn't still mad at her, but he didn't respond. Miku pouted. So he was still mad. "Len? I'm sorry I made her upset, I wasn't trying to..."

Len moaned, unable to speak well enough to tell he to go away. He shifted into a different position, trying to turn to look at her, but not quite making it. He moaned again and his stomach burbled, sending shock waves of pain throughout his abdomen. Miku raised her eyebrow. "You okay?" Len burped again. Miku glared at him. "You don't need to be rude, you know." Len mentally rolled his eyes at the irony of that statement. He moaned in reply. Miku got curious and moved so that she could see him better. He was lying on the couch with an arm draped over his stomach. Sweat shined on his forehead. Miku got scared and ran out of the room. He wasn't a zombie, right? Not hungry for brains? No...No, he couldn't be. She was being silly. Miku ran into the twins' room and threw the door open.

"RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN!" she screamed. Rin sighed. So she was going to tease her too?

"Go away, Miku!" she growled. Miku ignored her and started shaking her like crazy.

"But Rinny, there's something wrong with Len!" she exclaimed. "I think he's a zombie or something!" Rin rolled her eyes and shoved Miku away.

"Miku, I'm not in the mood!" she screamed. Miku gulped and peered down the hall, checking to see that Len wasn't Grudge-crawling towards the room.

"But Rinny, he was moaning over and over and holding his tummy!" Rin froze. "I think he's a zombie! He's trying to tell us he's hungry, and he wants to eat our brains!" Rin stood up, walking around Miku. Miku grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Rin faced planted into a pile of laundry.

"Miku," Rin mumbled into a pair of unwashed boxers. "Let go of me."

"Nuuu! Rinny, I won't let you get eated!" Rin groaned and stood up, dragging Miku along with her. "Nuuu, Rinny, it's too scary!"

"Then leave!" Rin barked. Miku ran back into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She cracked it open out of curiosity. Not enough for a zombie to get through, though. Yeah, definitely not enough. Miku nodded.

Rin rolled her eyes at the "blonde" behind her. Sometimes that statement didn't even make sense. You can't call it a blonde moment if the blonde is smarter than you.

Rin walked as quietly as she could, but she stepped on a creaky floorboard and it groaned under the weight of her foot. She winced, hoping she didn't alarm Len. But she did.

Len moaned and curled up tighter. "Miku, is that you?" he moaned painfully, wincing slightly. "Miku, I'm not a zombie, I'm not gonna eat you." Rin got a good look at him. He was pale, sweaty, and shaking bad. His arm hung lazily over his stomach, then suddenly dug into his abdomen with a sharp force. He moaned again.

"Ohhhhh, my stomach hurts..." He burped obnoxiously and curled up even tighter. Rin frowned at his actions and put her hand on his forehead. Len opened up his eyes, seeing his sister's face contorted in concern. Wow. He didn't even have to go get her himself. She was just naturally drawn to him. He almost laughed, but another wave of nausea sent him running to the bathroom, his sister close behind. She watched him as the cake came back up through his mouth, making him gag and whimper. She rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach, having to close her eyes at one point, afraid that if she watched him any longer, she would get sick too. Once the cake was out of his stomach, he felt much better. But there was still an obvious pain that plagued him, and he couldn't hide it from his sister. Rin wiped his mouth with a tissue and flushed the toilet. She helped her brother stand up and led him back to the couch. She made sure he was comfortable before leaving to get some ginger ale and crackers. She came back and gave them to him a little bit at a time. He felt like throwing up again once he got them down, but it wasn't because Rin had done anything wrong. His stomach was too sensitive to consume all that much. Besides, the salt on the crackers brought back bad memories, making him gag. Rin rushed into the kitchen and looked for something they could afford to have him throw up in. She froze when she saw the cake sitting there on the stove, a few slices missing. She frowned when she realized what had happened. She made her brother get sick. She messed up again.

Rin sniffed as she set the trash can down next to Len. Len widened his eyes. What happened?!

"Why are you crying?" he asked. What could have possibly happened in the two minutes that she was gone?

Rin sniffed again. "I-I'm sorry...I should have told you," she whimpered. "That cake wasn't safe to eat. I'm really sorry, I didn't think anyone would actually eat it. I'm sorry I got you sick." Len frowned upon hearing that. There was one- No. There were many, many, many flaws in his plan, but that was probably the biggest one. Rin was the reason why the cake was contaminated in the first place. He touched her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Rin..." he began. "It...It's not your fault. It's not your fault that I'm sick. I knew it was gonna be bad, but...Well, I ate it anyway." Rin widened her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I hate seeing you so sad," he mumbled. "I wanted to make you feel better. Everyone kept saying that nobody needed you, so...So I wanted you to feel like you were needed. Because I need you, Rin."

"Len, you dummy, you didn't have to go and make yourself sick!" Rin pouted at him. Len squeezed his eyes shut in pain for a moment, clutching his abdomen.

"I tried to get you to help me a bunch of times, but you wouldn't even try..." Rin finally realized why Len kept asking her to do stuff for him. Her heart ached at the thought of her brother going to all this trouble just to help her.

"Len, I..." Rin didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of the right words to express her feelings. Len just smiled at her as best as he could and held her hand. Rin flushed at the action, not used to physical contact from males much, even if it was just her brother.

"It's okay, Rin," he said. "I wanted to get sick. I did this because I wanted to. You mean so much to me, I just couldn't stand to see you cry like that. I'm okay with this, really." He winced, making Rin tighten her grip on his hand. She put her arm around his shoulder to help support him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he mumbled. He frowned. "Actually, no, I'm not okay." He looked up at his big sister. (Big for the moment, at least.) Rin's bright blue eyes were filled with concern as she waited for her baby brother to tell her what he wanted to say.

"Rinny, I need you," he finally said. "I need you to take care of me. I-I need my big sister..." Rin sat down on the couch beside him and put her hand on his tummy. She nodded.

"Okay," she said, tucking his hair behind his ear. Len smiled.

"Good!" Len practically shouted. "Because I need you to cuddle with me and rub my tummy, I feel awful." Rin playfully rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why?" She giggled and snuggled up with her brother anyway.


End file.
